Coming Home Again
by anastasiasalive
Summary: Susie comes home for the first time in eight years only to once again find herself forced to deal with Calvin.
1. Chapter 1

Susie Derkins sat in her car staring at her childhood home.

She hadn't been home since she graduated high school. She applied for early admission to Columbia and left a week after graduation. She went to grad school for two years (also at Columbia) right afterwards and had been making excuses on not being able to leave New York since.

As she stared at her old house, she realized that the saying was true: all good things really must come to an end.

She turned off her car when she saw her mother throw open their front door and excitedly run towards her.

She sighed as her mother hugged her, wishing she could be anywhere but here.

There had never been anything for her in this town.

She had very few friends; she had always been a loner. She had never really minded, she enjoyed her alone time. She did sometimes wish that someone would befriend her but she understood; no one ever wanted to be friends with a nerd. The only people that talked to her really were people who made fun of her for her intelligence, guys who only wanted to sleep with her (she was surprisingly beautiful, and she of course always turned them off by talking), and her annoying neighbor Calvin.

Calvin.

Just the thought of him sent a shiver down her spine. He tormented her for years. Her mother thought he liked her, which Susie swore was ridiculous. Calvin had actually become extremely attractive and had girls fawning over him all the time. While Susie had never been ugly, she certainly didn't think he would ever want to go out with someone who he claimed was 'socially retarded'.

Not that she had ever wanted to go out with him, anyway.

He had driven her crazy in every way possible: he was rude, impatient, ridiculous, and egotistical. He thought he was more attractive than he was and Susie wasn't one of those girls who would do his homework for him because he smiled at her. They had fought constantly and Susie's only detentions were his entire fault.

Calvin.

She shivered and pushed the thought of her annoying neighbor out of her mind as she rolled her suitcase into her childhood home.

* * *

She offered (but really demanded) to go to the food store for her mother as an escape. The fact that Susie was an only child forced her mother to become very stereotypical in pressuring her about settling down.

She was only 26, after all.

She blamed her cousin Amanda for all of this really. She just _had_ to get married and just _had _to also be pregnant at the same time. It didn't help that Amanda's mother was her mother's sister because her aunt was flaunting the marriage in her mother's face.

Which made life unbearable for Susie.

Susie silently cursed Amanda for getting married as she walked into the supermarket. She then started to feel bad; Amanda had always been Susie's best friend. They did so much together when they were younger and even though they hadn't seen each other in five years, Amanda had still asked Susie to be her maid of honor. Susie sighed, wishing she could be mad at Amanda without rationalizing it.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see him coming towards her engrossed in a magazine while eating an apple.

Distracted, she ran into a strong chest and was knocked to the ground. When she looked up and saw just exactly whom she ran into, she cursed Amanda yet again.

"Hey lady, I'm really sorry I was just reading this can you believe they charge $4.99 for a tabloid magazine now? It's just totally ridiculous I mean you can get all of the information online for free, what idiot thinks someone would actually buy this?" The man rambled as he brushed himself off. "I'm sorry for running into you, are you okay?"

Susie remained frozen on the ground with wide eyes as the man finally looked at her. When he realized he had not run into a middle-aged mother but a slim, sexy, brunette woman his age, he smiled and held out his hand to help her up. Susie continued to stare at him wide-eyed, not taking his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, let me help you up," he said smiling at her. She continued to stare at him.

She couldn't believe it was him. Almost a decade of her life had gone by without having to deal with his absolute insanity, crazy paranoia, and most of all, his pranks.

"Did you hit your head? Should I call someone?" He asked beginning to worry that she hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. She shook her head wondering when exactly his hair had become so dark. It had been bright blonde and now there was barely any blonde hairs left. Had she really been gone that long?

"Do you have any idea how dirty that floor is?"

He laughed when she immediately stood up and started dusting the floor germs off of herself.

"So you're okay then?" He asked. She nodded at him and gave him a weak smile. "Well good! We can't have attractive women laying on the floor in the supermarket it would be chaos!"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Did he just call her attractive?

"Excellent! Now, as a native of this beautiful Mid-Western town, it's my business to welcome newcomers," he grinned. "I could show you around town, if you'd like."

She gave him the most disgusted face she could manage.

"Do you seriously not remember me?" She scoffed. "Seriously Calvin?"

He gave her a blank look.

"You are insane Calvin!" She said loudly pushing past him. She was about to turn down an aisle when Calvin spun her around. He looked at her for a few seconds and then grinned widely.

"After six years of Ivy League schooling and genius Susie Derkins can't think of a better thing to call me than insane?" He mocked as he put his hand on his hip and gave her a smile.

She made a face at him and turned to end the conversation but as always, Calvin was faster than her and appeared in front of her.

"So what, no hug?" He said teased.

"Get over yourself Calvin," she rolled her eyes trying to get around him, which proved to be difficult. When did he get so strong?

"Don't be like that, we were friends once!" He shook his head smiling. She snorted.

"Oh yeah, we were the best of friends when you used to wait for me in trees and drop water balloons on me and when you used to throw snowballs at me with rocks in them," Susie responded annoyed. "My personal favorite was when you used to play hide and seek with me and leave me hiding for hours."

"Good times," he nodded, obviously amused at her reaction.

"You're so… you're so… UGH you're so still infuriating Calvin!" she exclaimed.

"I just want to catch up Susie it's been years since you've been home. Eight years actually, if my math is right- which it always is," he said cockily, looking down at her.

She had to strain her neck to look into his eyes, which surprised her. She never remembered him being so much taller than her or having such striking blue eyes. She also never remembered thinking this much about Calvin's looks. She cursed the florescent lighting for fucking with her head.

"And what a great reunion it's been. Maybe the next interlude we could make a full decade this time?" She replied turning away from him. She heard him laughing as she walked away.

"Don't worry Susie, I know I'll be seeing you again _really_ soon," he called after her.

"I don't think so asshole," she called back without turning.

"It's harder than you think to avoid your next door neighbors," he continued. "Especially when they're as good looking as I am."

She stopped and turned to see him smiling cheekily at her. When they made eye contact he winked and she scoffed. She gave him the finger as he laughed and continued her walk out of the store.

"You better hope it doesn't snow, Susie," Calvin always had to get the last word in. "I wouldn't want to accidentally harm your beautiful face."

She shook her head refusing to turn around to look at him again and continued towards the exit. Her mother would be pissed she left without getting chicken for tonight but oh well. They would have to get take out tonight.

If she had turned around, she would've seen Calvin grinning like an idiot watching her leave the supermarket.

"Susie Derkins," Calvin whispered. "Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, my life has been crazy the past few months but long story short I'm good and back to writing so I made this chapter longer than usual for all of you that have been waiting! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews and follows, it really means a lot! :)**

* * *

"SUSIE!" Amanda bound through the Derkins' front door and pulled Susie into a tight bear hug.

"Hey Amanda! I've missed you so much," Susie grinned, excited to finally see her best friend.

"It's been too long," Amanda whispered pulling back to look Susie in the eyes. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, I just graduated with my Master's in biochemistry and I got a job working at this great research facility-"

"That's great!" Amanda cut her off. "How do you like my ring?" She put her hand in Susie's face, making her laugh.

"It's so beautiful Amanda! It's huge!" Susie replied inspecting it. "When do I get to meet your fiancé anyway?"

"Oh he should be here later for the bridal shower," Amanda waved it off, walking inside.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything about him?" Susie followed her into the living room. "You're marrying someone and I know literally nothing about him except that he must have a good job since he bought you a 3 carat-"

"SUSIE! It's impolite to tell a woman you know how much her jewelry is worth," her mother scolded her shaking her head. "Hello dear."

"Hey Aunt Carol," Amanda smiled kissing her aunt's cheek. "I don't mind Susie asking, my fiancé owns a construction company."

"A construction company?" Susie asked skeptically.

"Yes, and he's loaded!" Amanda answered excitedly.

"Well then he's perfect for you!" Susie laughed. "So how did you two meet?"

As Amanda told her how she met her fiancé with a dreamy look in her eye, Susie gave her cousin her complete attention and for the first time since she'd arrived, Susie was glad she was home.

* * *

Susie sighed looking around her living room that was now full of guests for Amanda's bridal shower.

She had sat on the couch after she greeted all of her family members and anyone else she was obligated to speak to at least once. Of course that had taken almost two hours considering she hadn't seen most of her family members in years.

She was enjoying the peace and quiet when she felt someone lean on the cushion behind her.

"We meet again, dearest Susie," an all-too familiar voice teased in her ear. She spun around and for the second time in two days came face to face with Calvin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. "Did I leave something at the grocery store?"

"Nope," he smiled. "I'm here for the bridal shower, isn't that why everyone's here?" Susie's face twisted into pure horror as she turned to face Amanda.

"You're not marrying this asshole, are you?"

"SUSIE!" Her mother who had been walking by scolded with a dirty look that made Calvin laugh.

"No of course not!" Amanda answered.

"Then who are you marrying? Why won't you just tell me?" Susie asked.

"She's marrying Moe," Calvin answered at the same time that Amanda said she wanted it to be a surprise.

"MOE?!" Susie asked widening her eyes.

"Nice going Calvin," Amanda gave him a dirty look. "You ruined the surprise!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it'd be a big deal for me to tell her who you're planning on spending the rest of your life with," Calvin deadpanned. "My bad." Amanda lowered her eyes at him.

"I haven't even seen Moe in years," Susie said to ease the tension.

"Then you have to say hi! I just have no idea where he is," Amanda stated looking around. "I'll go find him."

"I'm not sure if marrying Moe and not Calvin is better," Susie muttered to herself as Amanda went searching for her fiancé.

"Of course it's better," Calvin interjected while he took a seat next to her on the couch. "I'm still available." He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a cheeky grin.

"You're both pretty awful," Susie tried to inch away from him. She didn't like that their thighs were touching. He put his arm around her and stopped her movement.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," he reasoned as he began leaning his head closer to hers.

"Whatever you say Calvin," she said standing up abruptly. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Amanda, wait a second," Susie said grabbing Amanda's wrist and turning her around to face her. Susie had followed Amanda until they were alone in the hallway.

"Yes?" Amanda asked with an innocent face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were marrying Moe?" Susie started. "Why keep this a big secret, is it really that big of a deal?"

"Of course it's a big deal!"

"No Amanda, it's not a big deal if you love him, which you obviously do, so why all of the secrecy with only me? Am I that cynical that you would think I wouldn't come to my favorite cousin's wedding because her fiancée used to pick on me in high school?" Susie bit her lip.

"Of course not I just-"

"I would think that you would know me better than that to think I would ever do something so petty and childish-"

"I was afraid you wouldn't come because of Calvin!" Amanda blurted out cutting Susie off. Susie's mouth opened in shock but she quickly recovered.

"You didn't think I would show up to your wedding because of Calvin?" She asked quietly.

"Duh! Everyone knows you and Calvin can't stand each other and he's Moe's best friend and best man," Amanda rambled, "and I knew it would be hard to get you to even come out here if you knew you'd have to spend any of your time even near him even though he seemed really excited when I told him I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor and-"

"Did you just say that Calvin was _excited_ when you told him I would be your maid of honor?" Susie lowered her eyes.

"Yeah, Moe seems to think that Calvin-"

"What is he up to?" Susie muttered to herself. "First I see him at the grocery store, then he tries to kiss me on the couch he's obviously trying to-"

"Calvin tried to kiss you?" Amanda asked incredulously. Susie looked up startled that she had been heard.

"Well, I can't be sure," Susie admitted. "But he leaned in really close to my face and I got up before I could find out if he was actually going to kiss me."

"This is so exciting!" Amanda squealed clapping her hands together with a grin.

"No it isn't! I bet he's just trying to get back at me for that night we…." Susie trailed off realizing she had given to much information.

"The night you what?" Amanda asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Amanda?" A male voice called loudly.

"That's Moe, you're off the hook for now Susie but I want to know what happened that night with Calvin that makes you think he's so desperate for revenge," Amanda lowered her eyes at Susie as she walked towards her fiancé's voice.

Susie closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall and let out the breath she had been holding. She couldn't believe she had made it eight years without ever mentioning her night in the woods with Calvin.

She sunk to the ground as she put her head in her hands thinking about how stupid she was to think she could come home and avoid Calvin altogether.

* * *

Susie sighed and took a sip of her drink as she leaned over the balcony in her old bedroom.

She smiled and took in the scenery of the woods behind her and Calvin's houses. Those woods had always been her favorite part of this town; they were the only place undisturbed by the general population.

Well, except for Calvin, but even he didn't do anything too bad when he went into those woods.

She found a smile come to her face as she thought about being a kid and playing in the woods with Calvin and Hobbes, his old stuffed tiger. She immediately wiped the smile off her face and shook her head.

She really needed to stop thinking about Calvin.

She had been naïve to think that she could come home for her cousin's wedding and completely avoid him. She had only seen him twice so far and he was already consuming her thoughts.

She couldn't think about him. Not anymore.

Calvin was a jerk and he always had been and always would be.

Calvin had always tormented her. Ever since she moved to this low population town when she was six, he had always teased her and made her life miserable until the day before she left for Columbia.

No matter what had happened that night, he was still the same teasing jerk he had always been.

It didn't matter how good it felt for him to hold her in the brisk summer air in his old treehouse because he was still a jerk.

It didn't matter that when he had kissed her she felt like she was complete because he was still a jerk.

It didn't matter that she to this day could not think of ever being happier because he was still a jerk.

It didn't matter how often she found herself thinking of what he would've done or said if she hadn't have left him alone in the woods after they had spent the night out there, he was still a jerk.

She had a feeling the word 'mistake' would have been within his first sentence and Susie just wasn't built for rejection and awkward conversations, so she left before he could say anything.

But of course she hadn't stayed so she would never know if that could've been the one time he would have proven her wrong.

She shook her head out of her unwanted thoughts about Calvin and closed her eyes. He was a jerk, and just because he had been uncharacteristically sweet to her one night didn't mean anything.

She bit her lip as her self-control waned and she thought back to that night again and was interrupted by the deep voice that belonged to the very man she had just been fantasizing about.

"Escaping the party after only an hour and a half? Shameful, Miss Maid of Honor."

"You just can't leave me alone can you," she sighed as she looked down into her drink to avoid him.

"When have I ever left you alone?" He smirked slightly.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" she sarcastically responded, lifting her head back up to look back out into the woods.

"The woods always look so peaceful, don't they?" he said softly into her ear. She shuddered at the closeness to him and chugged the rest of her drink.

"It's always been my favorite place in the world to be," she admitted, leaning down to put her empty glass on the ground.

"Mine too. We used to have so much fun playing back there," he smiled as he put his hands on either side of hers on the railing, boxing her in.

"As I remember it, you used to have fun throwing snowballs at me and having your GROSS club meetings, which I was forbidden from attending." Calvin chuckled softly as he took a step closer to her, forcing her back to touch his chest.

"GROSS was a serious issue that needed to be handled with the utmost importance."

"I was the only 'slimey girl' you were trying to get rid of."

"It was all Hobbes' idea!"

"You're not seriously blaming your girl hating club on a stuffed tiger are you?" She turned her head slightly to look at him and immediately regretted it, seeing how close he really was to her.

"You're right… you know, I should start that club back up," Calvin said thoughtfully. "And really get a following this time. I have faith we could get rid of all the slimy girls for good."

"You're impossible." She muttered, turning back around towards the woods.

"It was a joke Susie, it's not like I still do those things."

"Maybe not, but you DID continue to throw snowballs at me until we were 18." Calvin full out laughed at her statement.

"And you never saw it coming." She smiled in spite of herself and quickly wiped it off her face.

"Well it's been just the best time ever catching up with you Calvin, but I have to go back downstairs now," Susie turned around only to run into Calvin's strong chest. She tilted her head back to look at him as she pushed him, but he didn't move an inch.

"You don't need to go yet," he smirked. "Stay out here with me a little bit longer."

"They definitely need me downstairs, so see you later!" She tried to get around him and he continued to hold her in place.

"Will you let me go Calvin?"

"Nope," he grinned as one of his arms snuck around her waist. Her eyes lowered.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not done talking to you," he smirked again as he lowered his head towards hers.

"Well I'm done talking to you! I'm the maid of honor and host of this party, I'm sure that someone somewhere needs me downstairs, doing-"

"If you were so badly needed, why hasn't anyone called for you?" Calvin asked with an amused look. When she lowered her eyes at him he laughed again and began playing with the ends of her hair with his free hand.

"Stay here with me Susie," he whispered as he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching.

"Calvin, I really should-"

Calvin cut her off as he crashed his lips onto hers. Susie found herself breathless as Calvin buried his hand in her hair and pulled her flush against his body with the arm around her waist. He softly bit her lower lip to get her to open her lips up for his tongue when she heard someone faintly calling her name.

She pushed Calvin away from her and they stared at each other for a few good seconds as they regulated their breathing.

"Susie? Where are you sweetheart?" Her mom's voice was just outside of her room now.

"Suz don't go yet, we should talk-" Calvin started.

"I told you they needed me downstairs," Susie replied backing away from him until her back hit the door.

She stood facing him as she fumbled around, finally finding the doorknob and bolting out of her room leaving Calvin standing alone on her balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Susie waved the last guest out of her house as she closed the front door and spun around to find herself within inches of Calvin.

"Why are you still here?" Calvin rolled his eyes as he leaned in closer.

"Why do you think?" Susie lowered her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"Get out of here Calvin if you think you can kiss me again, you're wrong," she deadpanned turning to walk away. Calvin grabbed her by the wrist.

"And just why would that assumption be wrong?"

"I don't want to kiss you Calvin! Not now, and not ever!" She exclaimed wrenching her wrist from his grasp. "I didn't even want you to kiss me earlier!" Calvin snorted.

"You were doing a lot of protesting by kissing me back," he sarcastically responded.

"That's not fair!" She turned around to face him. "You caught me off guard!"

"I had my arms around you for a good few minutes before I kissed you!"

"So I'm supposed to know that means you're going to kiss me and not just hug me?" Susie said exasperated.

"Is that how you hug all of your friends?" He asked fighting a smile.

"No Calvin that is not how I hug all of my friends!" She snapped narrowing her eyes. "I didn't expect-"

"You expected I was going to kidnap you?" He asked taking a step towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"No I-"

"You thought I was going to take a knife out from my pocket and murder you?" He cut her off as he took another step closer. Susie lowered her eyes to the point where she could barely make out Calvin's face. She couldn't believe she actually forgot how infuriating he was.

"No I didn't think you were going to kill me I-"

"So you did think I was going to hug you? I know we're not together yet Susie but if that's how you hug all of your friends we need to have a conversation because that is just weird," Calvin made a face of mock disgust and took another step closer to her.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GOING TO HUG ME CALVIN!" She yelled in frustration.

"SUSIE!" Her mother bolted into the foyer alert. "Are you okay I heard yelling?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Derkins, Susie was so happy to see me after so long she couldn't contain all of her excitement," Calvin gave Mrs. Derkins a fake smile that Susie was positive made girls in high school do his homework.

"Oh Calvin dear I didn't even see you there!" Mrs. Derkins exclaimed giving him a grin. "Susie why don't you and Calvin go catch up in your room, I'll clean up down here."

"Mom I really don't think that's-"

"Oh sweetheart that sounds like so much fun, catching up with an old friend!" Mrs. Derkins waved off her daughter's concerns. "And such a handsome one too."

Calvin grinned at Mrs. Derkins and winked at Susie. Susie sighed in disgust; her mother had always tried to get her to go out with Calvin solely for the reason that he was really attractive and had "great genes to give a future family".

"Please Mrs. Derkins, you ladies put me to shame," Calvin charmed. Susie shook her head.

"Oh Calvin you are so sweet!" Mrs. Derkins grinned. "You too go upstairs or go out, just have fun!"

"How do you live with yourself?" Susie asked still shaking her head. She motioned for Calvin to follow her as she started up the stairs.

"I get by," he smirked following her to her room. Once they were in her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Are you really that mad I sucked up to your mom?" Calvin asked after a few moments of silence. She sighed.

"No I don't understand why you're not only still here but also why you kissed me earlier. What exactly do you want from me Calvin?" She asked as she uncrossed her arms and bit her lip.

"You really have to ask?" He asked as he sat down at her desk. "Aren't the intentions of kissing pretty clear Columbia?"

"If you think I'm just going to have sex with you because I'm home and leaving in a few weeks, you have another thing coming that is just-"

"That's not why I kissed you," he cut her off as fast as he could manage. "That would be totally awesome but-"

"So you do just want to have sex with me!" She jumped to her feet. "Get out Calvin, that's not going to happen. Not again."

"Oh so we did have sex in high school?" He asked also standing. "I nearly thought it was my imagination going out of control again since when I woke up I was the only one there."

"You're welcome for that ," she started, "I made it a million times less awkward than if we had woken up wrapped in blankets in the middle of the woods."

"What would've been awkward about it? I wanted to be with you Susie I didn't just have sex with you because you let me." Calvin angrily replied. Susie snorted.

"You wanted to be with me?" She asked, clearly not believing him. He nodded at her and she laughed. "You didn't want to be with me Calvin you wanted to see if you could get the only girl in our high school who didn't drool over you to do something for you."

"It's not like that Susie I care about-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Calvin you didn't care about me and you still don't. You tortured me and made my life unbearable in this town for 18 years and I am not about to let you start doing it again!" She couldn't believe that he had the odasity to say these things to her. Of all of the things he had said/done to her, nothing was as personal as this.

"I didn't want to just have sex with you Susie!" Calvin said throwing his hands up. "I didn't then and I don't want to now. I do care about you, and I treated you like that because I thought it was the only way to get your attention I have wanted to be with you since I was 15!"

"You wanted to be my boyfriend? That's why you were a dick to me constantly?" She scoffed.

"Of course Susie haven't you ever seen a movie?" He walked right up to her and took her in his arms again. "I did want to be your boyfriend then."

"You did?" She asked biting her lip as she considered this news.

"I still do," Calvin answered as he leaned down in an attempt to capture her lips. She pushed him away and lowered her eyes.

"You're too late Calvin. I'm way over you," She responded opening her door. "Now get out!"

"But Susie-"

"NOW CALVIN!" She raised her voice gesturing for him to follow her. Calvin followed her out her front door and when he turned around to say something to her she slammed the door in his face.

Calvin smiled at the door, as he had never known that Susie had ever even liked him, and the fact that she had meant that he would just have to convince her that she still did. He would have to because he couldn't stand being without her anymore. He'd been patient enough for her to come home and he was done waiting.

He wanted Susie and he was done waiting for it to happen on its own. He knew he would have to do all of the work himself.

And Calvin was nothing less than persistent when he wanted something.


	4. Chapter 4

Calvin wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was.

Sure, he didn't understand politics or physics and he certainly didn't choose a hard major, but that didn't make him an idiot.

Calvin liked to act as though he was dumber than he was, not only because he got away with more things this way but also because no one had ever expected anything more from him.

Calvin had noticed the shift when he turned 15. For years, no one had wanted anything to do with him; he had always been the weird, skinny blonde kid who would rather spend time with a stuffed tiger than any actual people, but as soon as Calvin passed his 15th birthday it was like he was a different person.

Suddenly, he was tall, had defining features, and kids his age started going out of their way to talk to him. He soon realized that because he grew into his looks, his status changed. Calvin didn't particularly like the idea that he had to interact with people, even if it was just to tell them to buzz off.

What he _did_ like was what people would do to get to him.

He was quick to learn that girls would do anything to be with him, since there were really only 30 other guys in their small town.

So he let them get to him. Calvin let girls do his homework and his chores, among other things, because it gave him the freedom to act however he wanted after he dealt with them for an hour. If dealing with girls that he didn't want throwing themselves at him for an hour got him what he ideally wanted, he would do it.

It was always worth it when he was no longer asked why such a handsome young man didn't have a girlfriend, why he was so isolated and mostly when he got to spend the rest of the night alone, playing video games, watching TV or sometimes even reading but none of that compared to his real favorite outcome- driving Susie Derkins crazy.

The fact that he played with girls' heads and got them to do whatever he asked always ensured a lecture from Susie. Not that Calvin didn't feel bad about it himself on occasion, but he was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant Susie's undivided attention.

Calvin would never have admitted it out loud, but he was desperately in love with Susie Derkins.

He still didn't know when their relationship changed but he often found himself staring at her and unable to stop thinking about her.

He had stayed up entirely too many nights arguing with himself (and Hobbes) that he was crazy and he would get over it.

But 13 years had passed, and he still wasn't over it. He was beginning to think he never would. Not until she was finally his, anyway.

The biggest problem was that she wanted nothing to do with him. She never had.

He would constantly try to have conversations with her and to spend time with her, but she always managed to avoid either.

He had even been unsuccessful in getting her to tutor him since Susie was the only person in the town that knew he was intelligent.

It was just his luck that the one person Calvin wanted to think he was stupid didn't.

* * *

As Calvin walked back to his house after the party, he smiled to himself.

He couldn't believe his luck that the third time he had ever tried to kiss Susie Derkins, he succeeded. Just as he had the other two times.

If he had known it would be that easy, he would've kissed her whenever possible.

He almost cursed himself for thinking with that logic- he could've had her years ago.

But Calvin wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was, so he knew better.

He knew Susie would never agree to go out with him. Not flat out.

No, Calvin wasn't dense enough to think that he could just ask her or kiss her and expect her to automatically want to be with him.

But he _had_ been dense enough to miss that Susie had at one point liked him; or she would never have told him that he was 'too late'.

He chuckled a little bit at the thought of how flustered she got around him. He couldn't believe he had missed that detail over the years; especially how easy it was to make her lose her cool.

He had been heart broken when he woke up after their night together and she wasn't there.

Not that he would ever say so out loud.

Calvin had always thought he had enough sense to pretend things didn't bother him when they did and act like he didn't care about anything or any_one_. He would never be caught saying emotional things or showing any type of emotional range.

He was beginning to think that was a problem.

He knew that in order to be with Susie he would have to say the things he had been saying in his head all of these years, and prove that he meant it

He knew that he would have to not only say but show just how much this all meant to him.

He already knew he would hate having to convince her of how he felt; in fact that was the part he was dreading the most.

He knew that to finally get Susie Derkins he would have to think of an elaborate plan that involved a lot of trickery and deceit.

Unluckily for Susie, trickery and deceit just happened to be his specialty.

As Calvin reached his front door and turned the key in its lock, he began to grin a wild, mischievous grin as an idea came to him on what he needed to do.

He only grinned wider when his mother saw his face and took a step back and asked him "Calvin what are you going to destroy now?"

He ignored her and bolted up the stairs into his bedroom, heading straight for his closet. He began throwing things out of it in search of one specific item.

"Calvin what the hell are you doing?" He spun around to see his mom standing in his doorway with her arms crossed. "I knew you were up to something when you came into the house what is it? Don't you think you're a little old to be ruining-"

Calvin cut her off with by slamming his bedroom door in her face.

"CALVIN!"

He just shook his head ignoring her shouts as he went back to his previous task; that woman could never and would never take a hint. Calvin could never and would never tell his mother anything that he was planning to do because she always thought it was crazy and irrational. And maybe she was right, but he always got what he wanted.

Always.

Calvin slowly brought back his wild grin to his face as he finally found what he had been searching for. He laid the item carefully on his bed and took a few steps back.

"We have some serious scheming to do, Hobbes."


	5. Chapter 5

Susie was paranoid.

It had been two days since she kicked Calvin out of her house and she hadn't heard from him at all. In fact, she had spent the past few days with her family; mainly Amanda, catching up and just relaxing. She was having such a good time with her family that she knew it was too good to be true and that something, or someone, was going to ruin it.

Calvin didn't just drop things and Susie knew that. There had to be multiple conversations for Calvin to even consider dropping most subjects on the principle that he refused to give up or let anything go, so Susie was becoming unnerved at the fact that he hadn't said anything to her.

She had begun to look over her shoulder at every sound that wasn't caused by someone or something she could directly see. She knew, she just knew, that he would try to do something to get her attention and she didn't want to deal with him. Not yet. She was still a little foggy on what exactly had gone on between them and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She knew it was only a matter of time until she had to face him. She was just hoping that it would be tomorrow at the bridal party get together Amanda had insisted on having instead of a time she wasn't already being forced to spend time with him.

Of course, Susie knew she wouldn't be that lucky. That would be too easy. And nothing with Calvin was ever easy.

* * *

Susie sighed as she stood in line at Dunkin Donuts. Why did she have to go out and get food to satisfy Amanda's pregnancy cravings? Isn't that what Moe was for? Susie snorted a bit at the thought of Moe doing anything for another person. She had a fleeting thought that was an unfair assessment, as it had been eight years since she'd last seen him and he truly could be different. In all fairness he had been asleep and that was why Amanda asked her to make the trip.

She doubted that considering he winked at her when she finally relented and left to come here. Asshole.

She started to tap her foot waiting for the elder man currently placing his order to finish. She had been waiting behind him as the only person in line for ten minutes now and he was now beginning to tell his third story about his grandchildren.

"Excuse me sir, do you think you could tell your story to the cashier while he's helping out this young lady? I didn't plan to be here all night."

Susie's eyes widened as she heard an unsettlingly familiar voice call to the elder man from behind her. She refused to turn around knowing she'd be looking right into the blue eyes of the very man she had been praying she wouldn't have to face until the next day.

"I am sorry miss, I didn't mean to make such a pretty girl wait," the older man looked embarrassed as he looked at Susie.

"Don't worry about it unlike some rude individuals, I'm in no hurry," Susie smiled kindly at the old man. She heard Calvin snort behind her and she spun around to give him a dirty look. He winked at her and it took all of Susie's self control to turn back around to again give the old man a sweet smile as he passed her to leave.

After she had placed her order and received it in silence, Calvin stepped up to do the same and she stopped and stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Calvin asked, still staring straight ahead.

"Why haven't you said anything to me in two days?" Susie blurted. She mentally cursed herself for giving Calvin that ammo. He turned his head towards her and a slow smile spread across his face.

"I got the feeling the last time we spoke you wanted nothing to do with me," he said.

"I don't want anything to do with you," she scoffed brushing her hair out of her face.

"Then why are you asking me why I haven't talked to you since then?" Calvin's grin was ear to ear at this point.

"Not because I want to talk to you!" Susie answered as she began to get flustered. "Because-"

"Because you do want me to talk to you," Calvin finished for her.

"No Calvin, because its unlike you to accept the word no from anyone," she said.

"So you've been waiting for me to flip out and follow you around and beg you to reconsider?" He asked as he took his order from the cashier and faced her completely. "You wanted me to act like a complete idiot who would be tripping over himself to get to you?"

"Well yeah…" She trailed off softly, realizing how childish it all sounded.

"I'm not a kid anymore Susie, if you tell me you're over me, I'll respect that." Calvin answered coolly taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"Well of course you would…" She trailed off again, confused at what was happening.

"Of course I would. Why would I chase someone that I liked eight years ago?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"I wouldn't. I don't even know you anymore. For all I know you could be into some really crazy sex shit and I just don't know if I can handle it," Calvin said as he started walking away.

"I'm not into crazy sex things Calvin," Susie deadpanned.

"How would I know, I don't know you anymore!" Calvin called as he neared the exit.

"I like regular sex Calvin!" Susie said loudly and everyone in Dunkin Donuts looked at her in silence.

"I'm sure you do Susie," Calvin grinned his infamous mischievous smile at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Susie narrowed her eyes yet again as she straightened herself out and walked out of Dunkin Donuts. Calvin was professing his love for her three days earlier and now he wanted nothing to do with her? Did he really think that he could just say all of those things to her and then drop it after one no? He was acting like he didn't even care! Was she really the one thing Calvin wouldn't fight for?

She shook her head as she drove home. What was wrong with her? She didn't even _like_ Calvin. But she wasn't stupid. Calvin was up to something.

And it was now her mission to figure out what it was.


End file.
